


Arete [Being Rewritten]

by Xeizihr



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Inspired by Music, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 18:10:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeizihr/pseuds/Xeizihr
Summary: "Arete - [noun] The aggregate of qualities, as valor and virtue, making up good character."Kishou Arima sought for a better world for both Ghouls and Humans after the death of his lover, Akane Kaneki.[BEING REWRITTEN]





	1. Without a Mother's Touch

He used to think children were problematic things. He never expected to be expecting a child at this point in life. They should get married before having a child, that was the sensible action to do. He wondered what made him so lucky to have met the older girl. He was brought back to reality when Akane flicked his cheek. His lover's cheeks were puffed out with childish irritation. "Kishou, are you even paying attention?" The dark haired woman exclaimed-slash-asked.

Kishou looked at Akane with a smile. An angel sat before him, her angelic features molded into a pout. Akane Kaneki, a fellow investigator, albeit she was a junior rank than him. While he was first-class, she was a third rank investigator along with Taishi Fura. They had met at that one school, where Arima went undercover at. It had been four years since the trip had met.

"No, sorry. I was just wondering why the beautiful Akane fell in love with me." Akane pouted before realizing what he had said. Her face and neck turned a deep red as she sputtered out gibberish.

"I didn't fall for you! You fell for me!" She tried to defend herself. Kishou chuckled, knowing that she was lying. "Stop laughing!"

In honest truth, Kishou was being honest. Growing up in the Sunlight Gardens was strange for he wasn't able to interact with anyone from the outside world besides researchers and his father and mother. That made Kishou more than a bit socially awkward when growing up until he began school. Kishou reminded himself that the child would be mostly human, only partially ghoul. He returned back to reality to say.

"We were talking about names correct?" A nod from the pregnant woman. "If the baby is a girl, why not Haruka. 春 [Haru] means spring while 花 [Ka] means flower. The child will bloom into the world beautiful."

"I like it... but the boy's name. Hm," she tapped her chin for a moment. "Why not 研 [Ken] for our boy's name?" Kishou looked at Akane with a confused grin. She looked at him upon noticing his expression. "Call it a mother's intuition. I can tell little Ken will be strong and smart like you." Kishou Arima loved her kind smile that even thawed the most icy-hearted people. 研, Ken, was the kanji for research. Kishou could agree with her but thought it would be inherited from Ken's mother though.I

It was eight months later when Akane Kaneki gave birth to a healthy boy they named Ken on the eve of December Twenty-First. It was five minutes later after Ken's first contact with both his parents were he cleaned. Kishou thought it was ironic to have his son share his own birthday when he heard from Akane the next day.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

Akane's death left him empty and alone with their son half a year ago, now in the fall. Her wilting white carnations dying off to the newly sprouting red spider lilies in her garden. Kishou had been taking care of his lover's flowers but to no avail, they were wilting without Akane's motherly touch. He hoped the same never happened to his sleeping almost seven-year-old son in his lap.

From the stress of taking care of his work, a very busy place, and taking care of Ken, his hair was permanently becoming white. It had already reached just past his jaw, leaving small amounts of his once natural dark hair at the ends. Ken's dark black hair had a blue shine to it like Kishou's was. Kishou remembered a piece of information he had come across months prior. Marie Antoinette syndrome was the reason behind his drastic change in appearance, hence Kishou's now mostly white hair. His eyes were just like his father's own eyes, a beautiful grey the color of storm clouds.

Kishou looked at his son through his glasses. A ghost of a smile formed on his face. "He'll look just like you Kishou!" Akane had said when Ken had turned one on their shared birthday. "I can tell." He tried not to think of her. It was too late. Akane Kaneki would never see Ken Kaneki-Arima grow up to be an adult. Already Ken had needed glasses, which Kishou knew Ken had inherited from both his parents.

Ken was already proving to be just like his father. His love for books, his enhanced senses, his looks. Kishou returned to reading his book. But before he could lose himself in the text, a yawn from the six-year-old earned his attention. "Papa?" Kishou looked to the youngest Arima, taking in the sight of Ken's grey eyes through his small glasses. Ken's innocent stare pierced his soul. Kishou didn't want his son to lose that innocence.

_He would protect it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want updates on stories, I'm on Tumblr: @xeizihr... I finally posted soemthing on AO3!


	2. Her Death for His Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her blood, soul, Rize's hunger paves the path for his tragic rebirth into a cruel, cruel, cruel world...

_[8 years later]_

_"Her Death..."_

Rize Kamishiro took a gamble with this meal. A student in the CCG Academy and the son of an investigator, a high ranked one too. Yet he appeared to be so appetizing. Still, she wondered. How long would it be until she would be slaughtered by the vengeful parent of Ken Kaneki? She hummed a tune for a moment, ignoring the curious look her meal gave. Kaneki then brought her mind to reality by speaking.

"Hey, Rize? Which way is your home?" The Binge Eater ghoul looked between the two streets as if remembering the directions. On the street heading into the residential area, she meets Touka's single visible eye. Ken looks to where she's looking and notices Touka and her friend. "Is something wrong Rize?" Kaneki asks sincerely. Rize shakes her and points to the road leading to the business area.

"Hey, Rize!" Touka's voice catches her attention. The lavender haired girl looks to Touka as she stops. "Word of advice: cut your appetite down by a lot. " Rize narrowed her purple eyes, glaring at the younger female ghoul. "It's not healthy," Touka glares back as she finishes her threat. Her dinner looks to her strangely, confused by what the black haired girl meant.

"Your advice has been considered." She turns to look at the embarrassed boy with a smile. "Shall we continue Kaneki?" She asks innocently. Kaneki nods and Rize hopes he doesn't ask. For she doesn't have an excuse to get her out of the headlight. She had to be cautious with her meal tonight, this was a CCG Academy student. Ken, innocent as he seemed, could be just investigating her for a class assignment.

Yet Rize Kamishiro smiles, keeping her human facade up. He didn't seem to suspect her yet. She points down the street leading away from the residential area, a sugary happy, naive expression adorning her face.

"That way Kaneki," Rize stats cheerfully. Her meal nods and they continue to the spot Rize chose the previous night. It was a perfect location. Secluded so no one could see her feasting upon her meal. Plus, it was also close to the flats where she lived. So it wouldn't take long for her to get home without looking suspicious.

"Thank you Kaneki! I can walk to my apartment from here." Rize hugs the dark-haired, her hands clutching the back of his jacket. Kaneki gladly returns the gesture. A train passes the green wall, lighting up the secluded alleyway. "To be honest, I really like you Kaneki!" True to a point, she would have loved to be his girlfriend if she were human. She really did like him somewhat, he was cute and a gentleman. Too bad he was to be her next meal. The smile was so satisfying to see before they realize they were to about to be someone's next meal.

She lifts her head, snuggling her nose into Kaneki's shoulder. Faster than Kaneki could react, blood flowed down his shirt as a piece of his shoulder was torn off. "I mean you taste so sweet." Rice's sadistic smile was bloody with lipstick and Kaneki's own blood. Kaneki's eyes widen with shock as he realized: ghoul.

Blood fell to the ground as her meal turned, dropping the bags to flee. She had to admit, he was fast for someone so scrawny. Okay, she should've expected for him to be physically fit as he was a student in the Academy funded by the CCG. Rize smiles even if her food was escaping. "Playing tag, are we? Then let's play a little game!" The ghoul releases her rinkaku kagune, three blood-red tentacles sprouting from her waist.

They were her weapon for butchering her meals. They were beautiful but deadly.

Rize maneuvers one of her elegant rinkaku claws grabbed the fleeing teen's left leg and dangles him in front of her. She carelessly tosses him into the construction zone to the right. "I know my old man said to not play with my food, but it's too fun!" She giggles as she follows her dinner into the construction site. She enters to find Ken staggering to get away with a fast walking limp, something most her prey could not do after getting thrown. Smirking, Rize begins to wall toward Ken. "You've proven to be more entertaining than my other meals."

There was a moment of silence before Rize moved one of her rinkaku claws and roughly pushes Ken to the ground. A noise catches her attention from above. She looks up and screams.

**_The world went dark for Rize Kamishiro._ **

* * *

_"...For his Rebirth"_

Ken Kaneki opened his eyes, meeting the sight of gentle brown orbs close to his own stormy grey. It was a few moments before his mind registered what was happening. A startled cry left his lips, sounding childish from its pitch. "Mister Nagachika! Please restrain yourself now, we do not wish for the patient to be harmed on his leaving day." A feminine voice calls from Kaneki's right. His arms moved out of instinct, roughly pushing Hide off him. Hide falls to the side of his bed, a common occurrence that started when Kaneki first awoke.

"Sorry, ma'am! Just so excited to see him getting better!" The nurse's nose pinched her nose and sighed. Her narrow eyes narrowed even further, making her squint. The Chinese woman scowled before leaving the room to perform other tasks. Kaneki looks to Hide, a gentle smile gracing his face. Hide scratches the back of his head with a sheepish grin. It was a common occurrence for Kaneki to wake up to Hide looking him in the eyes as of his hospital stay.

Kaneki's smile turns quickly into a frown as he looks down at his fumbling hands messing with the hospital blanket. He had missed a month from the Academy so far, leaving him straddling behind. He does off, vaguely hearing Hide's rambling about the summer assignment his Calculus Professor gave him for the summer. Kaneki knew he would be able to take up the responsibility to complete his studying of the missed subjects on his own. Thankfully, his father had brought him a copy of the professor's lesson plans of what he missed to assist. A slap on his cheek brought Kaneki to a childish glare from Hide. "Pay attention." Hide's tone was that of a child's, high pitched and pouty.

Kaneki just stared at Hide before chuckling. "You do know I can't take you seriously when talk like that right?" Hide pouts like the child he is and stands up. He drops the plastic bag onto the end of the hospital bed. Then it clicked in Kaneki's head. Today he was leaving the hospital and returning to his usual life.

"Now I got to go or else I'll be late for class! Here are your clothes your old man made me deliver," he walks to the door. "Call me when you get your appetite back." Oh, yes. Kaneki's as of recent, terrible appetite. Kaneki looks to Hide still. He steps outside the door and then closes it after stepping out. There was a moment of silence then the door opened to reveal Hide's narrowed brown eyes. Kaneki stares at him blankly before Hide's hand comes up to make the 'I'm watching you' motion. The door quickly shuts afterwards, leaving Kaneki alone. Classic Hide. Caring friend and stalker when he needs to be.

Kaneki gets up and changes into his clothes provided by his father rather quickly. A blue loose sweater, loose dark blue jeans, socks, and the usual book his father provided. Ken quickly leaving the hospital and heading to the metro. His father wanted him home most likely. Kaneki smiles at the thought of seeing his father again. His eyes close briefly and he remembers the last time he saw him. Two months ago during an investigation of his father's Here in the Twentieth Ward. "It's beena whilee since I saw Dad." His attention turns back to reality as he bumps into someone. He tumbled and lands on the ground. Kaneki looks to see who it was yet never got the chance.

"Where had they gone?" Kaneki figures it was because they were most likely in a hurry. Kaneki picks up his bag and stands up. He inhales deeply through his nose and smells someone's food from nearby. The thought of food made him hungry, he rests a hand on his stomach as he moans. He'd get food once he was home, maybe then the food will taste better. He arrives to the metro quickly and boards the just arrived one. He rests his head back and waited three hours until the metro came to a stop in the First Ward.

Busy as he remembers when he first stepped outside the metro. Kaneki makes his way home quickly to find his father cooking food. Grey orbs meets grey orbs the same shade and color.

"Hey Dad," Kaneki says with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1493 (excluding line breaks and section titles)


End file.
